


Camp Week

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Felix Month July 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #felix becomes friends with sabrina, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Marinette will be in the story, Miraculous Ladybug AU, No Beta, No Smut, Some future fluff, felix july 2020 prompt, felix month 2020, i think, more characters will be added, nino and felix friendship, part of the week long prompt of Camp Week, possibly enemies to friends to lovers, prompt bus ride, so a mini series connected by the prompts set by Felix July 2020, starts off kind of sad but it will be a happy ending story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Amelie pulls some strings and gets Felix to attend Adrien's class for some summer camping. There are some mixed feelings about that.
Relationships: Felix Graham de Vanily & Alya Cesaire, Félix Graham de Vanily & Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily & Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Felix Month July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is my second submission to Felix Month/Felix July 2020. This week's prompts are all under the umbrella of Camp Week. So I give you Part One of Camp Week: Bus Ride.

Felix once thought that his greatest enemy was Gabriel Agreste but he was _wrong_.

He was so wrong.

His enemy was something colder, older, and more unfeeling towards humanity.

His greatest and truest enemy was the _bus._

Felix, for his part, saw no reason why the class had to take the bus instead of the train to Calais. Ok, well, he _knew_ why, but it was hardly their fault that an akuma had chosen to attack the station an hour before their departure time.

Of course, at the time, he had been impressed that Paris had efficient emergency measures in place to handle such events. In fact, not that he would ever admit this out loud, but he had even been a little excited – he had never ridden a bus before and couldn’t wait to tell his mother about it.

But now? With his stomach in his hands and his lunch gracing the back of his throat every time the bus hit a bump? He takes back every piece of past excitement. And judging by the expressions his surrounding classmates, riding on a bus was a torture that apparently only he felt. At least, he thought miserably, the window pane was cool against his cheek.

“Uh… dude? Are you alright?”

Felix opens one eye to look at his seat companion, who’s returned from _wherever_ he had been previously. But he isn’t sure – a couple minutes into the bus jolting and shuddering its way through the countryside, Felix very quickly discovered that he wasn’t as over his childhood motion sickness as he thought he was, so, for all Felix knows, he’s been sitting there the whole time. Another bump has him biting back his lunch once again.

“Seriously man, you gonna horf?”

“…Am I going to _what?_ ” Felix asks, eyes still closed.

“You know – horf. Show me your lunch? Use the porcelain telephone? Blow chunks?”

“Stop. Please.” Felix groans at his seat companion and dredges up enough strength from some deep corner of his being to turn and face his companion. “I will not… vomit.”

His companion gives him a skeptical look. “Like, sure dude. But if you feel like you do – ,” his seat-mate holds up a hand to forestall anything that Felix would have said, “not saying you _will_ but if you feel like you _might_ – this bus had a bathroom. Otherwise, here.” His companion shoves a plastic bag onto his lap before tugging at his cap sheepishly, “I know it’s not much but it’s better than nothing, right?”

Felix stared down at the plastic bag a moment as if he expected it to bite him.

“Thank you, uh…” Felix wracks his brain for his companion’s name. 

“Nino,” Nino supplies with a smile.

“Nino.” Felix repeats wondering why that was so familiar. He thinks back to his first day. Perhaps then? _No_ , he think, scrunching his nose in concentration, _that wasn’t right_.

“Yeah,” Nino’s voice takes on a bit of a chill as he mistakes Felix’s expression for one of disdain, “You were the one that sent everyone that nasty video way back when?”

“Figures you wouldn’t remember.” Nino mutters low enough that the seat in front of them wouldn’t hear but not low enough for Felix to miss.

Felix doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to explain how angry and hurt he was that day. He’s not even sure if it would matter if he did. So as the silence stretches on, he watches in real time as Nino’s face grows stonier and the chance to speak up and smooth things over gets farther away.

Then the chance disappears altogether when Nino stands up and makes his way to the back of the bus where Adrien and a girl with glasses sit. He watches them laugh as they all try to cram themselves into a bench meant for two.

The bag beneath his hand crinkles as he curls his fingers into a fist.

_Bet you don’t have a lot of friends, acting the way that you do. Am I wrong?_

His lets his forehead thump against the windowpane once more as an entirely new, unpleasant feeling fills his stomach.

_Bet you don’t have a lot of friends…_

Felix huffs a breath and watches it fog the glass.

He really hates the bus.


	2. Hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Felix July 2020 Prompt Hike as part of Felix July 2020 weekly prompt Camp Week. Hope you enjoy!

Though the heat in the city and the heat in the mountains isn’t much different, the mountain path that the class is hiking offers more frequent breezes. Felix, for one, is grateful and turns to face the breeze as often as possible.

His pace is leisurely and because of that he is farther behind than everyone. More an outlier than part of the group, but he doesn’t mind – the scenery is wonderful though… he does wish that there was someone to talk to. Without meaning to, his eyes drift up to the front of the group where Nino – his former seat companion – walks hand in hand with what Felix assumes is his girlfriend. Briefly he considers increasing his pace and joining the group but just as quickly, dismisses the thought. He knows that the chances of him being welcomed are slim-to-none and that’s taking into account if manages to get an apology out. So instead, he contents himself with viewing the natural splendor all around him in silence and pretends it’s enough.

Eventually the sounds of all the other students fall become background noise not unlike the steady swishing he travels through the underbrush and grass.

He’s watching the flight path of a particularly colourful bird when he collides with someone and sends them sprawling.

“I didn’t see you. I’m so sorry,” he says embarrassed. He offers his hand up to the girl. She ignores the proffered hand, pushing herself off the ground, and brushes the dirt from her knees.

“Well,” she tosses her hair over her shoulder, in a poor attempt to imitate Chloe, “You should watch where you’re walking next time.”

Felix looks at the red-head unimpressed. “Of course, you’re right.” And turns on his heel, ready to leave the rude girl behind.

“Wait!” she cries.

He half turns back towards her and raises a brow.

“Could you help me find my glasses? Please?” She sheepishly asks.

“What, don’t have a spare?” Felix sneers.

He knows that it’s this exact behaviour that prevents him from making friends, but really, he thinks, why would he help when she was the one to be nasty in the first place.

She deflates, looking miserable, “Those were my last pair.” She scuffs her shoe against the dirt, “I’m sorry for being– I just…” She hesitates, “I just wanted to practice standing up for myself.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t standing up for yourself – that was just being rude to someone who didn’t deserve it,” Felix points out. He ignores the little voice in his head that whispers that he’s a hypocrite. “But ok. I’ll help.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you,” the girl gushes, “I’m Sabrina.”

Sabrina – that name doesn’t ring a bell. She wasn’t involved in his ‘impersonate his cousin’ fiasco. “I’m Felix.”

“Oh I know – Chloe told me all about the video you sent disguised as Adrien. Chloe knew right away of course because she’s so smart and wonderful and …” Sabrina continues to chatter lightly as she crouches in the grass.

Felix bites back a sigh. Of course. He wasn’t sure _why_ he thought that he’d be able to make a friend with anyone in this class.

“…of course, you kind of had a point,” Sabrina’s voice fades back in.

“What?” He pretends like he hadn’t properly heard her to cover for the fact that he had tuned her out in favor of throwing a self-pity-party.

“Oh – the video was mean but, really, it had to have put a lot of pressure on Adrien to put on a cheerful face. It was probably better that you spoke out.” Sabrina smiles like it’s obvious.

“I…” he trails off, not knowing what to say when his hand closes around what can only be her glasses. “I have your glasses.”

“Thank you.” She wipes the lens with the edge of her shirt and puts them on. “I guess we should catch up with the rest of the class.”

Felix shrugs a shoulder in half-agreement. He isn’t eager to join a group of people who may or may not actively dislike him, but it isn’t a good idea to get completely separated either.

As they walk along, he waits for Sabrina to scurry off, but to his astonishment – she doesn’t. She simply matches his pace. He sends her an askance look and wonders what she’s waiting for, surely there’s better company than him waiting for her up ahead.

But she doesn’t leave.

Instead she occasionally points out a plant or a bird that she recognizes, informing him that when she was young, her dad used to take her on hikes before he threw himself in to his police work. Felix nods along, quietly at first, but then soon enough starts responding to her stories with stories of his own.

He tensed when he realized that they had finally caught up to the group – who had already changed into their swimming wear – because surely now Sabrina would trot over to her friends and he’d be alone.

“Oh,” Sabrina clapped her hands.

Felix prepared to say goodbye.

“Where do you want to sit?”

_What?_

“What?” He asks outloud, startled.

Sabrina shades her eyes from the sun. “I can see at least three good spots left so where should we sit?” She repeats.

“Oh, uh, whichever spot you think is best.”

“You want me to pick?” Sabrina asks excitedly.

Felix scratches the back of his head, “…Sure.”

“Ohmygoshokfollowme.” Her words run together and she smiles elatedly.

Felix smiles partially in disbelief that she wants to continue to talk to him and partially because her smile is infectious and allows her to pull him to the ‘perfect spot’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix managed to make a friend! Hooray! (Sabrina is all alone because Chloe absolutely refused to do something as plebian as "walk to a destination".)

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing so much and it feels good to want to write again. So these are going to be quick prompts where I won't let myself get too caught up in my own head. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: sorry, totally forgot to add- if I miss (or have missed) prompts you want to read from me, please let me know!


End file.
